1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel unit structure of a self-illumination display, and more particularly to a pixel unit structure of a self-illumination display with low-reflection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the purchasing demand of the slim displays increases day after day, the development of the self-illumination display technique is become more and more important. The technique of the self-illumination display, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED), is now well developed. For example, for the organic light emitting diode, the illumination of the display panel is the main consideration to determine whether the display device is good or not. In the display field, how to efficiently increase the utilizing rate of the self-illumination display is the main target for the engineers.
In regards to the contrast of the display panel, when the contrast is higher, the color and the image performance of the display panel is desirable. However, in the way of enhancing the contrast, the method is to increase the illumination of the self-illumination unit and isolate the reflection of the light from the external environment. Since the light from the external environment can enter the display panel through the display surface and then reflect by the electrode or the transistor within the display panel back to the display surface, the reflective light will affect the performance of the light generated from the display panel and the contrast of the display panel will be reduced. Therefore, how to reduce the reflection of the external environment light is the main issue in the development of the display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to reduce the reflective rate of the display panel, a polarizing film 30 is installed in the external surface 11 of the substrate 10 of the display panel. When the polarizing film 30 with the low transmitting rate is used, the reflective rate is reduced and the contrast is enhanced. However, the lost of the illumination is needed to recover; therefore the illuminative rate of the self-illumination element 50 must be increased. Yet, in this case, the lifetime of the self-illumination element 50 is reduced. As the polarizing film 30 with the high transmitting rate is used, the utilizing rate of the light is better but the efficiency of the contrast is decreased.